Sobrevivente Relutante
by Ptyxx
Summary: Severus não esperava sobreviver. Mas Harry precisa de sua ajuda. Outra vez! Slash
1. Sobreviventes

**Título**: Sobrevivente Relutante  
**Autor:** Ptyx  
**Casal**: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Censura:** M  
**Aviso:** inclui informações constantes no sexto livro (spoilers)  
**Gênero:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
**Resumo:** Severus não esperava sobreviver. Mas Harry precisa de sua ajuda. Outra vez!  
**Disclaimer:** Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc., e só eles ganham dinheiro com isso.

**Esta história é dedicada ao meu querido amigo Marck Evans.**

**Capítulo 1 - Sobreviventes**

— Potter? O quê... ?

Ao pé do leito de Severus Snape em St Mungus, Harry sobressaltou-se. Finalmente Snape estava acordando. Harry estava esgotado, não agüentava mais esperar. Era o segundo dia que Harry passava ali, junto a Snape, desde que Snape havia saído do coma e fora autorizado a ter um acompanhante no quarto. No entanto, ninguém aparecera para saber dele — apenas McGonagall e Harry. Seus amigos, se é que ele os tinha, deviam ser todos Comensais da Morte procurados pelos Aurors. McGonagall, como Diretora de Hogwarts, não podia permanecer muito tempo em St Mungus. Então, para a surpresa de todos, Harry se oferecera para ficar com ele.

Era o mínimo que podia fazer pela pessoa que lhe salvara a vida, mas, na verdade, Harry tinha mais um outro motivo para ficar.

— Snape.

— O que aconteceu?

— Você se colocou na minha frente na hora em que Voldemort lançou o _Avada Kedavra_.

— Eu sei disso, Potter. O que não entendo é... por que estou vivo. A não ser que você também tenha morrido, e isto seja o inferno. Não me surpreenderia, se fosse.

Harry olhou para o teto.

— Por que diabos eu queria que você acordasse, afinal?

— Não tenho a menor idéia, mas se não responder à minha pergunta... aaah!

Snape tentara se levantar, mas aparentemente se sentira tonto demais para isso. Harry depositou a mão sobre seu braço.

— Fique quieto. Você esteve em coma durante vários dias, e só ontem começou a recuperar a consciência.

— O que não entendo é como diabos estou vivo.

— Quando o _Avada Kedavra_ o atingiu, você tombou, aparentemente morto. Mas uma fênix desceu dos céus, pousou junto a você e...

— Isso é estúpido. Ninguém sobrevive a um _Avada Kedavra_... Ahn. Eu devia saber. Isso deve ter algo a ver com Albus. Ele deve ter criado uma Horcrux para mim, ou coisa parecida.

— Isso é possível?

— Não sei, Potter. O que sei é que Albus não consegue deixar de se intrometer na minha vida, nem depois que...

Uma expressão de dor se refletiu no rosto de Snape, mas Harry sabia que aquela dor não era física.

— Descanse, você ainda está muito fraco — disse Harry, ainda com a mão repousando sobre o braço de seu ex-professor.

Snape fechou os olhos e dormiu novamente. Harry voltou a sentar-se na cadeira ao pé do leito e ficou a observá-lo.

Snape, ex-Comensal da Morte, ex-mestre de Poções e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Snape, que contara da profecia a Voldemort e provocara a morte dos pais de Harry. Snape, assassino de Dumbledore. E agora Snape, que o salvara de Voldemort e fora aparentemente salvo pela fênix. Quantos mistérios se ocultavam por trás daquele rosto inescrutável que, em certos momentos, se deixava dominar por intensas emoções que Harry não conseguia entender?

Snape agora se agitava, provavelmente em meio a um pesadelo, e virava de um lado para o outro. Todo o dia anterior havia sido assim. Em vários momentos, Harry ouvira Snape suplicar a Dumbledore que não lhe pedisse para fazer aquilo; em outros, ele parecia estar revivendo episódios sob _Cruciatus _e outros feitiços hediondos. Agora Snape parecia reviver um momento especialmente doloroso.

— Lily... Me perdoe... Eu não sabia.

Harry mordeu o lábio e uma sensação de enjôo o invadiu. Snape... e sua mãe?

oOoOo

Harry acordou com uma sacudidela no ombro e uma voz insistente:

— Acorde, Potter.

— Er... O que é, Snape? Me deixe em paz.

— Onde está a minha varinha?

— Eu escondi para que eles não a tomassem — resmungou Harry.

Snape ficou em silêncio por um instante.

— Entendo. Eu sou um prisioneiro aqui. Isso aqui é St Mungus, não?

— É.

— E vão me levar daqui direto para Azkaban. Por que você está aqui? Por que não está comemorando com seus amigos, dando entrevistas ao _Prophet_, se agarrando com sua namoradinha ou aprontando mais alguma das suas?

— Porque isso tudo é muito entediante, Snape, e eu prefiro ficar ao pé do leito do cara que eu mais odeio no universo esperando que ele recupere a consciência.

— Se está fazendo isso por algum sentimento de culpa ou dever, esqueça. Nada do que eu fiz para derrotar o Lord das Trevas foi por você. Pode ir embora.

— Eu sei! Eu sei que não foi por mim. Foi pela minha mãe, não é? Você a amava.

O rosto de Snape revelou surpresa, depois dor, e depois raiva outra vez.

— Não é da sua conta.

— Eu devia ter adivinhado. Dumbledore praticamente me contou. Mas eu era muito criança para entender.

— Como se agora você fosse muito maduro — disse Snape, mas com uma voz cansada e sem o veneno habitual.

Harry nem registrou a provocação.

— Como ela era? Ninguém nunca me fala dela.

Snape balançou a cabeça.

— Aqui é o inferno, não é? Só pode ser. Não faz sentido eu estar vivo, doente e tendo de escutar o filho de James Potter me fazer perguntas sobre sua mãe.

Harry afundou na cadeira, perdendo o ânimo.

— Eu só queria saber como era minha mãe.

— Potter, cada pessoa que a descrever provavelmente terá uma visão diferente. Você jamais saberá como ela era.

— Muito obrigado. Eu deveria saber que você me daria respostas fantásticas e reveladoras.

Snape suspirou.

— E você acha que é muito maduro.

Harry não respondeu, e o silêncio se estendeu por vários minutos. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Snape disse:

— Ela era inteligente, divertida e... — Snape desviou os olhos dos de Harry — era a única pessoa corajosa o bastante para conversara comigo. Eu sempre fui...

— Estranho?

Snape fuzilou-o com os olhos e não respondeu.

Lupin havia dito que Lily era popular. Harry entendia por que um garoto como Snape — Harry se lembrava de tê-lo visto na penseira, magrinho e pálido como uma planta que não vê a luz do sol — iria se apaixonar por uma garota como Lily. Não quis insistir e forçar alguma declaração ainda mais pessoal. Seria embaraçoso demais.

— Vamos dormir, sim? Eu estou com sono.

Harry tirou as vestes e vestiu a camisola diante de Snape, que não tirara os olhos dele por um só instante. Por alguma razão, a forma como Snape olhara para ele o fez corar. Harry não entendeu por quê — afinal, eles eram homens, e não devia haver embaraço entre eles. Mas Harry não quis se aprofundar muito e descobrir por que ele mesmo reagira assim.

Entrou debaixo das cobertas e se virou para ficar de frente para Snape, que ainda o fitava em meio à semi-escuridão do quarto.

— Potter, me diga só uma coisa — disse ele, em voz baixa e pausada. — Você me odeia. Sempre me odiou. E eu sou, na sua opinião, o assassino de Dumbledore. Então...

— Não. Você não é o assassino de Dumbledore. _Eu_ sou.

— Que asneira é essa?

— Pensa que não sei? Eu e meus amigos tivemos de investigar o que havia acontecido, para encontrar o medalhão e destruir o feitiço sobre ele. E descobrimos que aquela poção que eu fiz Dumbledore tomar na caverna era um veneno para o qual não há antídotos. Dumbledore iria morrer, de qualquer jeito. Por minha causa.

Harry fechou os olhos, mas os abriu ao escutar Snape bufar.

— Não seja idiota. Albus estava condenado desde que tentou destruir o feitiço de horcrux do anel e foi atingido pelos feitiços de proteção. Eu consegui apenas adiar a sua morte, mas ele não iria resistir muito mais tempo. Consciente de que tinha poucos meses de vida, ele os dedicou totalmente à busca das Horcruxes, e sabia muito bem que não iria resistir. Ele sabia que o Lord das Trevas havia exigido a Draco que o matasse, e que eu fora obrigado a proferir um Juramento Inquebrável com Narcissa. Ele me fez prometer que o mataria no momento certo, ou seja, quando _ele_ decidisse que era o momento certo. E eu, como sempre, obedeci.

A cada palavra de Snape o coração de Harry batia mais rápido. Harry não tinha por que duvidar da palavra de Snape. Sabia como Dumbledore podia ser persuasivo e impositivo. Ele próprio fora obrigado a prometer obediência cega a Dumbledore, o que o levara a obrigar o Diretor a tomar uma poção que acabaria por matá-lo. Harry sabia que aquilo que Snape lhe estava relatando era a única explicação que fazia sentido. Durante um ano odiara Snape até mais do que a Voldemort. E agora via o quanto se equivocara.

— Eu... sinto muito — foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

Harry voltou os olhos para o rosto daquele a quem outrora odiara, e o viu fechar seus olhos.

— Eu também sinto muito, Potter, você não sabe quanto.

oOoOo

No quarto dia, Snape parecia bem melhor. O que significava que recuperara a sua plena capacidade de ser irritante.

— Você não tem mesmo nada para fazer? Hogwarts não vai voltar a funcionar?

— Eu não quero continuar estudando — respondeu Harry.

— Está louco? Você não queria ser Auror?

— Não quero mais.

— Potter, acha que só porque você é o Garoto de Ouro do Mundo Mágico e salvou a todos do perverso bruxo das trevas agora você...

Harry estourou.

— Chega! Me poupe dos seus sermões, sim? Mesmo porque, você está enganado outra vez. Eu não salvei ninguém.

— O que quer dizer?

— Olhe para a sua Marca.

Snape franziu o cenho, sem compreender. Então tirou o braço de baixo dos lençóis, arregaçou a manga do camisolão e observou o local da Marca. A Marca estava bem pálida, mas não havia desaparecido. Exatamente como da primeira vez em que Voldemort fora derrotado.

— Como...?

— Não sei, Snape, não sei como. Eu, Dumbledore e meus amigos destruimos todos os seis horcruxes: o diário, o anel e o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin, a taça de Helga Hufflepuff, a varinha de Rowena Ravenclaw e Nagini. E matamos Voldemort. No entanto, de alguma forma, ele ainda está vivo.

Um brilho estranho despontou nos olhos de Snape, até então inescrutáveis e sem vida.

— Porque existe uma outra Horcrux que não foi destruída.

— Porque _eu_ sou uma Horcrux — despejou Harry.

Snape ergueu o torso de imediato, o rosto contorcendo-se em angústia.

— Isso é horrível demais para que eu possa conceber.

— É a verdade. Hermione me alertou para essa possibilidade, e eu não quis acreditar. Mas é a única explicação possível.

Snape afastou as cobertas e sentou-se com as pernas para fora da cama.

— Potter... Tire-me daqui. Vamos para algum lugar seguro, só você e eu.

— Mas você ainda não se recuperou...

— Não temos tempo a perder. Aparate comigo para fora daqui.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos, sem saber o que fazer. Então Snape o puxou para junto de si.

— Vamos, Potter. Aparate, senão eu vou ter de usar de métodos mais... drásticos.

— Solte-me — disse Harry, irritado, e surpreendeu-se ao ver Snape obedecer. — Vamos fazer isso direito, sim? Você está doente e, se rachar porque não aparatou direito, vai acabar se estrepando.

Harry passou o braço ao redor do de Snape, mostrou-lhe um papel com uma declaração de Aberforth Dumbledore e concentrou-se em seu sobrado em Hogsmeade.

Continua...


	2. Decisões

**Respostas às reviews do capítulo anterior:**

**entlzab:** Na verdade, isso não será plenamente esclarecido nessa fic. Não esperem que essa fic dê todas as respostas, não é esse o objetivo. Há muitas coisas que Snape e Harry jamais saberão ao certo. Espero que você goste, ainda assim. Eu acho que da metade para final fica um pouco mais interessante do que no começo, na verdade.

**Nicolle Snape:** Será que tiveram mesmo? Vamos ver, né? Rsrsrs. Obrigada pela review!

**Marck Evans:** (a quem é dedicada esta fic!) Hm, eu não vou explicar tudo, não! Leia a minha resposta à entlzab, acima. Obrigada por suas palavras carinhosas. Vindo de um autor sensível e habilidoso como você, significam muito!

**Srta. Kinomoto:** Muito obrigada! Espero que goste dos próximos também.

**Capítulo 2 - Decisões**

O sobrado onde Harry morava desde que atingira a maioridade era protegido por Fidelius Charm, sendo Aberforth o seu fiel do segredo. A casa pertencia a Aberforth, mas este preferia morar em um dos quartos de Hog's Head e não a utilizava. Tinha apenas um vestíbulo, uma sala de estar e uma cozinha no andar de baixo, dois quartos — um dos quais estava atulhado por objetos deixados por Aberforth — e um banheiro no andar de cima. No quintal havia uma horta pequena, mas exuberante.

Harry se concentrou em sua cama e foi exatamente lá que eles aparataram, pois Snape não deveria, supostamente, ficar em pé ainda. Harry ouvira o medibruxo lhe dizer naquela mesma manhã que ele precisava de repouso ou poderia entrar em coma novamente.

— Isso aqui está uma bagunça — reclamou Snape, olhando ao redor do quarto. De fato, havia um baú aberto e vários objetos estavam espalhados pelo chão, sobre uma cadeira e uma penteadeira.

— Sinto muito, Snape, mas não tenho elfos domésticos trabalhando para mim, e não tive tempo de preparar a casa para recebê-lo — respondeu Harry, irritado, enquanto se levantava e ajeitava o travesseiro e os cobertores para que Snape pudesse se deitar.

Mas Snape não queria saber de nada disso.

— Pare com isso. Sente aí. Temos decisões a tomar.

— Você precisa ficar deitado!

— O destino do Mundo Mágico depende dessa nossa decisão e você escolhe justo esse momento para se preocupar com uma ninharia como o meu bem-estar?

Harry não pôde deixar de dar um meio sorriso.

— Sabe com é: eu sou... especial.

Snape lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

— Especial ou não, você tem muito poucas opções. A mais inteligente é me matar agora.

— Matar você? — Harry o encarou, perplexo. — Ótimo. A idéia de me livrar da sua presença é bastante interessante e agradável. Só vejo um problema: não sei em quê isso possa contribuir para acabar com o Lord das Trevas.

Mas Snape não parecia disposto a brincar.

— Muito espirituoso, Potter. Entretanto, espero que tenha a maturidade suficiente para entender que a questão é séria. O que estou lhe propondo é que me mate e faça uma Horcrux com a minha morte.

O sangue pareceu gelar-lhe nas veias, dando-lhe vertigens. Harry se sentou na outra ponta da cama em relação a Snape.

— Eu, matar você e fazer uma Horcrux? N-não. Não, de jeito nenhum.

— Não seja estúpido. Por que não?

— Isso são Artes das Trevas.

— E você é muito puro para isso. — Snape bufou. — É bem cria de Dumbledore.

— E me orgulho muito disso! — declarou Harry.

Snape suspirou.

— Eu já esperava isso. Vocês, Gryffindors, são um osso duro de roer.

— E você é muito Slytherin, não é? Porque ficar se sacrificando pelos outros o tempo todo é uma típica característica de Slytherin.

— Nós fazemos o que é necessário, no momento oportuno.

— Verdade? Então você não se importará se eu lhe pedir para _me_ matar, não é? Porque, na verdade, é isso o que é o que é preciso fazer. Se me matar agora, é o fim de Voldemort. Com certeza ele não encontrou ainda um lacaio que lhe dê um novo corpo. É um feitiço complexo, e seus amigos mais próximos estão todos mortos, presos em Azkaban ou escondidos. Mas ele acabará encontrando alguém. Se esperarmos muito, perderemos a oportunidade.

— Sem dúvida. Por isso estou dizendo que precisamos resolver isso agora mesmo.

— Quer dizer que você aceita?

— Matá-lo? É óbvio que não.

— Por que não? Você aceitou matar Dumbledore, que era o seu mentor e protetor. Por que não a mim, o filho do seu inimigo, o moleque estúpido que só lhe cria problemas?

Snape deu um riso irônico.

— A proposta é muito tentadora, Potter, sem dúvida. Mas tenho uma dívida de vida com sua mãe.

— Com minha mãe? Pensei que era com meu pai.

— É verdade que seu pai me salvou, mas, como já lhe contei, não houve nada de tão nobre na ação dele, visto que ele mesmo estava envolvido na tentativa de meu assassinato. Foi a sua mãe que o fez ir lá me salvar. Ele não teria ido se Lily não houvesse insistido.

Ah. Finalmente aquela velha história começava a fazer sentido para Harry. De alguma forma, ouvir Snape falar de sua mãe o perturbava. A princípio, fora porque sempre idealizara o relacionamento de seus pais e nunca imaginara que tivesse havido mais alguém na vida de qualquer um deles. Além disso, pensar que, entre todas as pessoas, justo Snape pudesse ter se interessado por sua mãe, era realmente perturbador. Mas não era só isso. Havia também um outro sentimento envolvido na reação de Harry, uma espécie de ciúme do amor obsessivo que Snape devotava a sua mãe, e Harry não conseguia entender por que se sentia assim.

— E essa droga de dívida — rosnou Harry — não pode ser paga com você me fazendo o favor de me matar?

— Duvido que sua mãe ficasse feliz com essa proposta.

Harry suspirou.

— Então estamos em um beco sem saída.

— Há uma terceira saída para o nosso impasse.

— Qual?

— Eu poderia tentar remover o pedaço de alma que o Lord das Trevas implantou em você.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Isso é possível?

— Sinceramente, Potter, não sei. Eu sei, tanto quanto você, remover o feitiço de objetos. Albus me explicou detalhadamente o processo. Quando ele cogitou da idéia de que Nagini fosse uma Horcrux também, ele me confessou não saber se o processo mataria a cobra ou não.

— Eu... matei Nagini primeiro, e removi o feitiço depois — disse Harry, perdendo um pouco o ânimo.

— Fez muito bem. Era o jeito mais lógico e prático.

— É, mas continuamos sem saber se é possível ou não remover o feitiço de um ser vivo e... mantê-lo vivo. — Harry deu um longo suspiro. — Infelizmente, não há outro jeito. Vamos em frente. Não temos tempo a perder.

— Não temos tempo a perder, mas também não podemos ser precipitados. Você precisa entender o que pode acontecer e estar preparado. Quando eu aplicar o feitiço de extração em você, o pedaço da alma do Lord das Trevas que está em você pode se fragmentar e se espalhar pelo seu corpo. E o seu espírito pode rejeitar, não suportar o contato com esses fragmentos. Do mesmo modo que o Lord das Trevas não consegue possuí-lo devido a... certas qualidades particulares do seu espírito.

_O amor_, pensou Harry, não sem uma dose de ironia.

— E o que eu posso fazer?

— Apenas esteja mentalmente preparado para essa luta interna, e procure esvaziar sua mente. Talvez não seja possível eliminar o pedaço de alma em apenas uma tentativa; eu vou tentar não sobrecarregá-lo. Além disso, vou tentar minimizar os efeitos para você com feitiços curativos.

— Certo — respondeu Harry, pegando a varinha de Snape em seu bolso e entregando a ele, tremendo um pouco ao se lembrar de todas as vezes que Snape o mandara "esvaziar a mente" e Harry não conseguira.

Continua...


	3. Expellianimula

Reviews são importantes, pessoal! Por exemplo, por causa da primeira review da entlzab e do Marck Evans, concluí que eu precisava explicar, senão tudo, pelo menos algumas coisas, e incluí dois importantes parágrafos mais para o final da história. Muitas vezes é impossível mudar uma história já em curso, mas outras vezes é fácil acrescentar ou tirar alguma coisa. Se vocês me disserem o que estão achando e quais são as suas expectativas, facilita bastante. É a vantagem de se postar em capítulos.

**Respostas às reviews do capítulo anterior:**

**Nicolle Snape:** Acho que o Harry nunca terá coragem de matar o Severus, por mais que o odeie. Obrigada pelas reviews!

**srta Kinomoto: **A história terá 9 capítulos. Espero que goste!

**Lilibeth:** Não sei se sou a única, mas sou uma das primeiras a tentar. Estou até com síndrome de abstinência de Snarry! Obrigada, Lili. Você sabe ser gentil como ninguém! Estou com saudade das tuas histórias.

**Marck Evans:** Pois é, o Freud já dizia que Amor e Morte vão sempre juntos. E é curioso como esse tema é forte na Rowling, a um ponto em que até me incomoda. (Parece que só quando se sacrifica se prova que se ama. Eu prefiro um amor que se constrói dia a dia, e não com sacrifícios. Mas enfim...)

**Capítulo 3 - _Expellianimula_**

Severus se ajoelhou diante de Harry, tocou-lhe a cicatriz com a ponta da varinha e pronunciou o feitiço:

— _Expellianimula!_

Harry gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões e garganta, e se agarrou a Severus. Fechando os olhos, Severus concentrou-se e começou a entoar o feitiço de cura. Era um feitiço intenso, que exigia de Severus toda a sua capacidade de empatia e compaixão. Ou amor, em sua acepção mais ampla: Ágape. Quando a conexão mental se estabeleceu, Severus se sentiu leve, como se flutuasse no espaço infinito. Uma sensação de paz e completude o invadiu.

Ao sentir Harry relaxar em seus braços, Severus abriu os olhos. Harry estava abraçado a ele, e inconsciente. Severus retirou cuidadosamente os braços que o enlaçavam e deitou Harry em sua cama. Nesse momento, contudo, Harry entrou em convulsão. Os olhos verdes saíram de foco, as costas se arquearam, e ele começou a tremer violentamente, agitando braços e pernas. Para impedir que Harry rolasse para fora da cama ou se machucasse, Severus se deitou sobre ele, segurando-lhe os braços com os seus. Depois de cerca de dois minutos, Harry parou de se debater. Severus se deitou na cama a seu lado e virou-o de costas para si. Passou os braços ao redor de seu corpo. Assim, caso Harry tivesse outra convulsão, poderia mover braços e pernas à vontade, que sua cabeça e pescoço estariam protegidos. Severus estava esgotado. Além de não estar ainda plenamente recuperado do _Avada Kedavra_, os feitiços que tivera de aplicar em Harry eram extenuantes, e o esforço que fizera para impedir que Harry se machucasse havia exaurido suas últimas forças. Apesar de toda a tensão que o dominava, Severus acabou adormecendo, segurando Harry firme contra si.

Acordou cerca de meia hora depois. Harry estava desacordado, mas respirava em ritmo tranqüilo. Severus olhou para seu próprio braço e viu que a Marca não desaparecera, mas ficara ainda mais tênue. Severus suspirou. O pesadelo, infelizmente, ainda não havia terminado.

Harry resmungou alguma coisa e abriu os olhos.

— O que foi?

— O pedaço de alma foi destruído em parte, mas não totalmente. Vamos ter de repetir o feitiço de extração.

O desânimo se refletiu na expressão do garoto.

— Estou tão cansado!

— Não vamos poder fazer isso agora. Eu também estou esgotado. Precisamos recuperar nossas forças. Você tem algo comestível em casa, Potter?

Harry fez menção de se levantar, mas Severus segurou-o.

— Não. Você fica aqui. Ou melhor... _Wingardium Leviosa!_ — Severus fez Harry levitar junto com o colchão, afastou a cama e levantou-a, encostando-a contra a parede e, enfim, baixou o colchão outra vez, depositando-o diretamente sobre o chão.

— Por que fez isso?

— Você teve convulsões. Se acontecer de novo, é melhor que não caia da cama.

— Oh, droga... Será que isso nunca vai ter fim?

— Fique quieto aí. Eu vou até a sua cozinha ver o que se é possível fazer algo comestível.

Severus já estava quase saindo quando ouviu Harry chamá-lo.

— Snape!

— O que é?

— A horta. Você vai gostar da horta.

oOoOo

De fato, a horta era como um oásis no deserto, e seria a salvação deles. Com o que encontrou por lá, Severus conseguiu fazer uma boa sopa de legumes. Na cozinha, encontrou um pacote de torradas ainda aproveitáveis. Não era exatamente um banquete, mas Harry e ele não deviam mesmo comer comidas pesadas.

Na horta havia também vários ingredientes que poderiam ser usados para fazer poções curativas. Severus colheu camomila, artemísia, gengibre, heléboro e recolheu algumas pedras-da-lua. Não conseguiria fazer uma Poção Calmante, nem mesmo uma Revigorante, mas era possível, com aqueles ingredientes, improvisar uma poção que seria calmante e revigorante ao mesmo tempo. O caldeirão que Harry usava na escola estava dentro do baú no quarto de Harry, e Severus o invocou da cozinha.

Severus levitou duas bandejas, cada uma com uma tigela de sopa, um prato com torradas e uma caneca de poção até o quarto de Harry. Ajudou Harry a sentar-se e ajeitou uma bandeja diante dele. Então Severus lançou um feitiço de empacotar para guardar dentro do baú todos os objetos espalhados pelo quarto, depositou a sua bandeja sobre a penteadeira, virou uma cadeira de frente para Harry, sentou-se e começou a tomar a sopa.

— Não sabia que você cozinhava — comentou Harry. — Está uma delícia, a sopa.

— Não sou nenhum Chef, mas sei me virar na cozinha. Também não tenho nenhum elfo-doméstico trabalhando para mim em Spinner's End.

— Você não devia estar aqui cuidando de mim. Você também precisa de tratamento.

— Se eu voltar a St Mungus, assim que tiver alta me levarão para Azkaban.

— Eu sei. Inclusive eu acho que eles só me deixaram ficar com você lá porque eu dei a entender que o vigiaria. Eles estavam apavorados com o que você pudesse fazer quando recuperasse a consciência. Imagine, você sobreviveu a um Feitiço Mortal!

O próprio Severus não entendia como isso havia acontecido. Mas havia outra coisa que Severus não conseguia entender.

— Por que você quis ficar comigo?

Harry engoliu a torrada que estava mastigando antes de responder.

— Quando você caiu com o _Avada Kedavra_, depois que a fênix foi embora, eu me aproximei. Depois de ver que você estava respirando, vi também que a Marca não havia desaparecido completamente. Fiquei intrigado. Enquanto você esteve em coma, pensei muito sobre tudo e concluí que a teoria de Hermione sobre eu ser uma Horcrux devia estar correta. Então decidi ficar em St Mungus esperando para falar com você. Achei que talvez você soubesse mais a respeito.

Severus ficou pensativo.

— Eu não sabia. Nem sei se _ele_ sabia.

— É possível que tenha sido involuntário?

— Se ele pretendia criar uma Horcrux com a sua morte, e Lily lançou um feitiço para protegê-lo, talvez algo tenha saído errado e ele nem mesmo tenha percebido. Mas _agora_ ele deve saber.

Harry terminou a sopa, e Severus insistiu em que ele tomasse a poção. Severus também tomou a sua. Quando terminaram de tomá-la, Severus pronunciou um feitiço de limpeza e fez com que a louça voltasse à cozinha com um feitiço de banimento.

Então Severus conjurou outro colchão, com roupa de cama, cobertor e travesseiro, ao lado do de Harry, e se deitou.

— Talvez devêssemos chamar outro mago da Ordem para tentar extrair o pedaço de alma de você. Eu não estou em plena forma. Desse jeito, levaremos vários dias — disse Severus, sonolento, fitando Harry olhos nos olhos.

— Não quero chamar mais ninguém. Você é o melhor. Eu sei que é.

— Teimoso e irritante como sempre — resmungou Severus, não sem uma pontada de orgulho pela confiança que o jovem depositava nele.

Continua...


	4. Exorcismo

**Respostas às reviews do capítulo anterior:**

**Marck Evans: **Difícil é saber qual é mais teimoso, não?

**Lilibeth:** Bom, este aqui é mais longo e, er, significativo. Eles continuam não falando muito, mas agem mais :)

**Nicolle Snape:** Acho que este capítulo é a resposta à tua pergunta, mas aposto que você vai ter outra pergunta depois... Tã-dã!

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews!

**Capítulo 4 - Exorcismo**

A lembrança de Harry de todos aqueles dias em que passara pelo processo que eles começaram a chamar de "exorcismo" era bastante vaga e confusa. De manhã, Snape lhe trazia chá com torradas. A seguir, Snape entoava o feitiço de exorcismo, e Harry se sentia como se estivesse sendo lançado nos ares de repente — um frio no estômago e uma sensação de estar explodindo. Os feitiços de cura que se seguiam eram como uma carícia em sua alma. O mais estranho era que Harry se sentia muito próximo de Severus naqueles instantes, e ansiava por eles. Depois Harry perdia a consciência, e restavam apenas alguns momentos de lucidez, em que ele despertava nos braços de Severus após um ou mais ataques convulsivos, amparado, confortado, protegido e... bastante confuso.

Ele estava se acostumando a acordar cercado pelo corpo de Snape, pelo cheiro de Snape, pelo som da respiração e as batidas firmes do coração de Snape, e nada disso era nem um pouco desagradável. Ao contrário; nada nunca lhe parecera tão perfeito.

Em geral Harry despertava algumas horas depois e Snape lhe trazia o almoço. À tarde, Harry se sentia melhor e até conseguia levantar e ajudar Snape na casa, em tarefas leves.

No segundo dia que passaram no sobrado, Snape transfigurara seu nariz, sobrancelhas e cabelos para sair para fazer compras. Harry quase sufocara de tanto rir ao vê-lo com um nariz arrebitado e cabelos acaju.

— Você devia fazer isso em Hogwarts. Assim ninguém poderia falar do tamanho do seu nariz ou que o seu cabelo é seboso. Se bem que... ele continua seboso.

Snape o fuzilara com os olhos. Harry quase podia imaginá-lo dizendo "dez pontos menos para Gryffindor", e chegou a sentir pena do ex-professor, agora desarmado e indefeso, que tivera até mesmo de engolir o orgulho e aceitar o dinheiro de Harry.

A cada dia, a Marca de Snape ficava menos nítida.

A cada dia Harry se sentia mais próximo de Snape.

oOoOo

À noite, cada um dormia em seu próprio colchão, lado a lado; Snape em sua camisola verde, que ele havia transfigurado a partir de uma camiseta Harry, e Harry em seu pijama.

Na terceira noite, Harry teve um pesadelo horrível. Sonhou que Voldemort havia voltado e estava matando Snape, não com um Feitiço Mortal, mas com uma série de _Cruciatus_, e Harry não podia fazer nada porque Voldemort havia lançado um Feitiço Paralisante sobre ele.

Acordou com Snape sacudindo-o.

— Foi só um sonho.

Ao ver Snape, Harry segurou-lhe o braço com força.

— Você está vivo.

Snape fitou-o com estranheza.

— O que você andou sonhando, Potter?

— Foi horrível, não quero nem lhe contar. — Harry ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. — Você... tem mesmo de me chamar de Potter? Você diz esse nome com ódio.

— É o hábito.

— Então você não me odeia?

Snape fez cara de impaciência.

— O que você acha?

— Acho que você não faria tudo isso por mim se me odiasse.

— Já disse que não é por você que estou aqui.

— Sei. Eu não sou especial ou importante. Mas você estaria aqui mesmo que me odiasse?

— Potter, pare com isso. Eu nunca o odiei.

— Oh, você me enganou direitinho, em Hogwarts.

— Eu sempre soube que teria de voltar a espionar o Lord das Trevas. Eu precisava fingir que o desprezava. — Snape deu um sorriso cheio de veneno. — Não que tenha sido uma tarefa difícil!

— Desgraçado. Miserável. Peste.

— Chega de me insultar e dessa conversa mole. Deixe-me dormir.

oOoOo

Quando Harry acordou, Snape estava dormindo ainda, o rosto voltado em sua direção. A expressão de Snape estava tranqüila — ao menos mais tranqüila do que em outros momentos. Harry se lembrou do pesadelo, e seu coração se contraiu. Quase inconscientemente, estendeu a mão e afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos do rosto. Sim, eram sebosos. Snape os lavava quase todos os dias e mesmo assim eles continuavam oleosos. Harry chegou mais perto, sentiu o calor e o cheiro do outro mago, e deixou a mão pousar-lhe sobre os cabelos.

Snape não era bonito, não era mesmo, mas era misteriosamente atraente. E ao pensar em tudo o que Snape fizera e estava fazendo por ele, Harry sentia uma profunda gratidão e ternura. Quase não conseguia mais controlar a vontade de acariciá-lo.

Snape abriu os olhos e pegou Harry em flagrante com a mão em seus cabelos e, provavelmente, olhando para ele com cara de idiota. Harry sentiu o sangue afluir-lhe ao rosto. Snape franziu o cenho. Harry recolheu a mão. Snape estreitou os olhos, mas nenhum dos dois disse nada, e Snape adormeceu outra vez.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? O que ele queria? Que Snape o agarrasse, o beijasse, lhe declarasse eterno amor? Mas Harry não era gay, era? E Ginny? Harry amava Ginny, não amava?

Harry estava muito, muito confuso.

oOoOo

Ao final do quinto dia, Harry se sentia bem melhor; a Marca agora era apenas uma tênue sombra no braço de Snape. Estavam tomando o chá da tarde quando chegou uma coruja trazendo uma mensagem de McGonagall a Harry, dizendo que todos estavam preocupados com o seu desaparecimento e pedindo-lhe que retornasse a Hogwarts para concluir seus estudos.

— Ela tem toda razão — comentou Snape. — As aulas estão iniciando agora. Ainda há tempo de você voltar e...

— Você vai voltar a dar aulas em Hogwarts? — perguntou Harry.

— Eu? Eu nunca considerei a possibilidade de sobreviver a essa guerra. Meu futuro é o beijo do Dementador.

— Eles não usam mais Dementadores.

— Então serei executado, ou trancafiado em Azkaban pelo resto de minha vida.

— Você não será. Você é uma peste, mas eu não vou deixar eles fazerem isso.

Snape bufou.

— Sempre achando que tem o mundo a seus pés, não é, Potter?

Harry riu. Agora aquelas provocações de Snape não o atingiam mais, pois sabia que eram apenas o seu jeito rabugento de ser, que não havia mais a intenção de ferir.

— Eu derrotei o vilão, não foi? Com a sua ajuda, é verdade. — Harry deu um sorriso condescendente. — Mas você não respondeu à pergunta, como sempre...

— Se eu voltaria a dar aulas em Hogwarts? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu? — Snape estremeceu visivelmente. — Não. Eu não conseguiria viver em Hogwarts com todas essas recordações. Não conseguiria suportar a lembrança de Albus. Seria terrível demais. Eu realmente... não esperava viver.

Harry largou a xícara e colocou a mão por sobre a de Snape, apertando-a de leve. Snape o encarou com surpresa, e sustentou o olhar. Harry sentiu-o sondando sua mente, e o deixou. Na verdade, jamais aprendera Oclumência, mas a sondagem de Snape não o perturbava. Queria que Snape lesse seus sentimentos.

Viu Snape franzir o cenho e corar um pouco.

— Tolo Gryffindor — disse Snape, virando a mão sob a de Harry e entrelaçando os dedos aos dele. — E você? O que vai fazer da vida?

Snape agora estava acariciando-lhe a mão lentamente, com a ponta dos dedos. Harry precisou de todo o seu controle para não gemer em voz alta.

— Eu não sei. Queria fazer algo que ajudasse as pessoas, mas estou cansado de combater bruxos das trevas.

— Você pode aprender a desmanchar feitiços das artes das trevas.

— Como você faz?

Seus olhos se encontraram de novo, e havia um brilho tão intenso nos olhos de Snape que Harry teve de desviar os olhos, com medo de se perder, ou de se queimar... Só que então os olhos de Harry se fixaram nos lábios de Snape, e ele sentiu que já estava perdido, pois tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como seria maravilhoso senti-los contra os seus.

Por sorte, a voz de Snape o despertou de seus devaneios.

— Foi Albus que me ensinou. Quando decidi passar para o lado da Ordem, Albus me ensinou Oclumência, Legilimência e feitiços curativos. Ele dizia... que eu tinha o dom da fênix. — Snape apertou de leve a mão de Harry. — Eu jamais consegui lhe ensinar alguma coisa, mas se você estiver disposto a tentar, eu posso lhe ensinar como curar a maioria dos feitiços de magia negra.

Harry só conseguiu fazer um gesto de cabeça, concordando. Nunca havia sentido nada parecido com o que estava sentindo por Snape naquele momento. Simplesmente perdera a capacidade de falar. Snape se levantou e começou a retirar os pratos da mesa, e Harry engoliu em seco.

oOoOo

Naquela noite, quando Harry entrou sob as cobertas, Snape, que estava deitado lendo uma revista acadêmica de Poções que comprara no dia anterior, largou a revista a seu lado e virou-se na direção de Harry. Mais uma vez, os olhos negros o devassaram impiedosamente, incendiando-o com a intensidade de seu fogo até que Harry teve de fechar os olhos e os lábios de Snape roçaram os seus com suavidade, até com hesitação. Harry levou a mão à nuca de Snape para segurá-lo junto a si. Por um longo instante, os lábios apenas se tocaram, quentes, macios, fazendo Harry querer mais. A surpresa inicial — Snape estava beijando-o! — deu lugar à excitação, e Harry abriu os lábios para dar passagem à língua que se insinuava por entre eles. Então, também hesitante, Harry deslizou a língua pare dentro da boca de Snape, provando-o, explorando-o, apertando-a de leve contra seus dentes e passando-a por seu palato, bem de leve.

De olhos fechados, Harry saboreou as sensações que se espalhavam da boca ao resto de seu corpo. Desceu as mãos pelos ombros de Snape, sentindo-lhe os músculos firmes por sobre a camisola, até chegar-lhe à cintura. Snape rolou um pouco para o lado para acariciar-lhe a lateral do corpo. Harry não sabia onde se concentrar — se nas mãos de Snape percorrendo-lhe o corpo, se nos lábios colados aos seus, ou na excitação que começava a brotar na região de sua virilha.

Harry gemeu, e Snape descolou os lábios dos seus.

— Tudo bem?

— Tudo — respondeu Harry, ofegante.

Snape inclinou a cabeça, e Harry achou que ele fosse beijá-lo outra vez, mas os lábios finos desviaram até encontrar o lóbulo de sua orelha, e Harry arquejou. Snape passou a língua sobre a pele sensível, depois contornou-lhe a curva da orelha, lambendo-a inteirinha e fazendo todo o corpo de Harry tremer. Snape soprou de leve em seu ouvido e, a seguir, introduziu a língua lá dentro. Harry não conseguiu conter outro gemido.

Snape recuou o rosto, afastou as cobertas e deitou-se em frente a Harry, puxando-o para mais um beijo. Desta vez Harry sentiu o calor e a pressão concentrando-se em sua virilha com uma intensidade quase insuportável. Mais do que isso, sentiu a ereção de Snape pressionar-se contra a sua. A noção de que estava trocando carícias com um homem ficou, enfim, clara para Harry, mas a excitação superava qualquer estranhamento. Era demais; Harry não sabia como lidar com tudo aquilo.

Snape puxou-lhe a camisa do pijama para cima, mas não conseguiu muita coisa. Harry o ajudou, erguendo-a com ambas as mãos. A luz de uma única lamparina que Snape havia deixado acesa incidiu sobre o peito de Harry e o rosto de Snape, e Harry viu a expressão embevecida de Snape ao fitá-lo. Harry nunca se havia achado atraente, mas aquele olhar o convenceu de que, ao menos para Snape, naquele momento, ele era o homem mais atraente do universo. Snape tocou-lhe o tórax quase com reverência. Harry tentou arrancar a camisola de Snape, e este se livrou dela sem perda de tempo.

Harry teve apenas um vislumbre do tórax bem delineado de Snape, mas logo Snape estava todo em cima dele, lábios pressionando-se novamente contra os seus.

Agora seus torsos se tocavam pele sobre pele, e as sensações se intensificavam a um nível enlouquecedor. Snape beijava, lambia e mordia-lhe delicadamente o pescoço, depois a região da clavícula.

Harry desfrutava das carícias de Snape, gemendo baixinho e arqueando-se em sua direção. Quando Snape insinuou ambas as mãos por dentro da calça do pijama e apertou-lhe os quadris, Harry pressionou a ereção contra as coxas de Snape. Então Snape baixou-lhe as calças e tomou-lhe o pênis em uma das mãos. Harry mordeu o lábio para não gritar de prazer.

— Você gosta, assim? — perguntou Snape, em voz baixa e rouca.

— Oh, Deus — conseguiu dizer Harry.

Snape capturou-lhe os lábios outra vez, a mão descendo lentamente pelo pênis de Harry. A mão de Harry desceu e insinuou-se dentro da cueca de Snape e encontrou o pênis de Snape túrgido, a ponta já úmida; Harry cerrou os dedos a seu redor, apertando-o e esfregando o polegar bem na pontinha. Snape deixou escapar um som entrecortado, impeliu os quadris contra os de Harry e apertou ereção contra ereção. Harry tirou o pênis de Snape para fora, e os dois começaram a se esfregar um contra o outro. Snape aumentou o ritmo, usando as gotas prematuras de sêmen como lubrificante, passando uma de suas pernas por sobre as de Harry, apertando-se contra ele, mordendo e chupando-lhe os mamilos, cada vez mais forte, até o pênis de Harry começar a pulsar e todo o seu corpo estremecer, derramando sua semente por sobre a mão de ambos. Snape o bombeou até a última gota. Quando Harry se refez, Snape estava observando-o, com um quase sorriso nos lábios. Harry cerrou novamente a mão ao redor do pênis de Snape e devotou toda a sua concentração a ele, bombeando-o ritmicamente e pressionando o polegar sobre a ponta. A respiração de Snape começou a ficar rápida e entrecortada enquanto a mão de Harry se movia cada vez mais rápido para cima e para baixo de toda a sua extensão e suavemente sobre a ponta. Enfim, Snape deixou um grunhido escapar, impeliu-se uma última vez contra a mão de Harry e gozou em um longo espasmo, o corpo arqueando-se todo.

Harry o segurou contra si, escutando o bater de seu coração, que aos poucos voltava ao normal. Embalado por esse som íntimo e acalentador, adormeceu.

oOoOo

No dia seguinte, Harry se sentiu bem após a sessão de "exorcismo"; ficou apenas um tanto sonolento. Quando Snape terminou de entoar o feitiço de cura e olhou para seu braço, Harry viu seu rosto se iluminar. A Marca desaparecera por completo. Eles se abraçaram, comemorando, e continuaram trocando carícias como na noite anterior, até gozarem nas mãos um do outro.

Saciado e ainda mais sonolento, Harry adormeceu.

Quando acordou, não encontrou Snape em lugar algum.

oOoOo

Em desespero, Harry aparatou no Hog's Head e foi saudado pelo homem alto, magro, de cabelos grisalhos e barba atrás do balcão.

— Harry! Que maus ventos o trazem?

— Abby, Snape desapareceu.

— Você não leu a edição extra do _Prophet_?

Aberforth pegou um jornal de uma prateleira da parte de dentro do balcão do bar e estendeu-o a Harry. A manchete dizia:

"Assassino de Dumbledore se Entrega ao Ministério".

— Oh, não. Por que ele não me avisou? — Harry ergueu os olhos para Aberforth. — Obrigado, Abby, vou ter de ir até o Ministério.

— Espere — resmungou Aberforth, com cara de poucos amigos. — Eu vou com você.

Continua...


	5. Azkaban

**Comentário da Autora e Respostas às reviews dos capítulos anteriores:**

Outro capítulo curto, mas necessário. Não me matem, senão não poderei postar o resto da história!

**Nicolle Snape:** 1) Ahahaha, não posso responder, né? Mas achei curioso, você querer que eles "vão até o fim". Eu às vezes prefiro uma cena de frottage a uma em que eles "vão até o fim". Acho frottage super sensual. 2) Espero que este capítulo mostre como Severus se sente. Se depois de lê-lo você ainda ficar em dúvida, eu te digo.

**Ana Snape:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e espero que goste dos demais capítulos também.

**Mel Deep Dark:** Sua review me emocionou. É bom quando um leitor capta o que vai acontecer no ar, antes que a gente escreva. Com as minhas histórias isso é raro, porque eu gosto de surpreender o leitor. Mas você estava sintonizada na mesma freqüência que eu, provavelmente! Você já entrou no "Potter Slash Fics"? É um grupo yahoo de discussão de slash de HP. O endereço está no meu perfil. Acho que você vai gostar. Além de trocar idéias, você pode divulgar suas histórias por lá.

**Marck Evans:** Você conhece muito bem meu estilo, e quase sempre sabe para onde estou indo. Se eu o surpreendi pela mudança súbita de Severus, é porque, nessa história, quando eu mudo de PoV é como se eu deixasse um pedaço fora da história. Então é como se eu puxasse o tapete de baixo do leitor em certos momentos. Eu nunca fui muito fã de entregar tudo mastigadinho para o leitor. Tem gente que considera isso um defeito. Talvez seja, mas é um do qual eu não abro mão, ao menos em certos momentos!

**Capítulo 5 - Azkaban**

Pelo menos lhe haviam dado uma cela individual, pensou Severus quando as grades foram fechadas pelo guarda e Severus se viu sozinho na cela úmida. A umidade não o incomodava, também. Suas masmorras em Hogwarts eram tão úmidas quanto Azkaban. O que o assustava era a idéia de ter de ficar a sós com seus próprios pensamentos, sua própria consciência, e sem que houvesse nada mais que pudesse fazer para se redimir de sua culpa.

Logo percebeu, no entanto, que seus pensamentos agora se voltavam obsessivamente para Harry. Não devia ter deixado o jovem sem antes destruir nele qualquer possibilidade de relacionamento entre eles. O tolo Gryffindor talvez ainda cultivasse alguma esperança.

A verdade é que Severus fraquejara. Não tivera coragem de ir até o fim e fazer a coisa certa, que seria rejeitá-lo de forma definitiva.

Mas talvez ainda pudesse remediar isso. Não seria difícil, na verdade. Harry era muito inocente.

Por um instante, até Severus havia acreditado naquele sonho insano. Não devia ter cedido a seus impulsos. Mas como resistir à proximidade, ao calor do corpo de um jovem atraente e visivelmente atraído por ele? Mais do que isso, como resistir, depois do que havia lido na mente de Harry? Como rejeitar aquilo que sempre desejara e que sempre lhe fora negado?

oOoOo

As lembranças de Lily também o atormentavam. A garota bonita e cheia de vivacidade a quem ele ajudava na aula de Poções. A garota que se tornara a favorita de Slughorn, enquanto ele era desprezado. A garota a quem ele culpara pelo fato de seu livro de Poções ter ido parar nas mãos dos Marotos. Talvez nem tivesse sido ela... Talvez um deles o houvesse roubado.

A única mulher pela qual ele já se apaixonara.

A jovem cuja morte ele causara, revelando a profecia ao Lorde das Trevas.

Como Harry pudera perdoá-lo por isso, por ter-lhe roubado o convívio dos pais? E como ele pudera ser tão hipócrita a ponto de dormir com o filho de Lily?

Ele era mesmo um monstro, e merecia estar ali.

oOoOo

Outras vezes, contudo, uma impossível esperança se acendia em sua alma. Nessas horas, Severus chegava a desejar que os Dementadores ainda estivessem por ali, porque, acima de tudo, era horrível ter de conviver com aquele sentimento inútil.

Certa tarde, o carcereiro anunciou que era dia de visitas, e que alguém o esperava na sala especial para isso.

Severus se deixou conduzir pelo carcereiro, que lhe segurava o braço com rispidez. Ao entrar na sala, viu a silhueta esguia e o vulto dos cabelos negros desarrumados de Harry Potter do outro lado do vidro.

— Severus...

— Não me lembro de tê-lo autorizado a me chamar pelo primeiro nome — disse Severus, com frieza. O olhar ferido que Harry lhe dirigiu só o estimulou a prosseguir. Precisava acabar logo com aquilo. — O que veio fazer aqui? Não é possível que pense que pode haver algo sério entre nós... — Severus deu um riso irônico. — É isso que está pensando? Não, não é possível, nem você pode ser tão ingênuo!

— Por quê... ? Não entendo — disse Harry, com uma expressão de dor, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Garoto, a única pessoa a quem amei na vida morreu por sua causa. Você tem os olhos dela. Confesso que, por alguns momentos, foi bom pensar que você fosse, de algum modo, Lily. Eu o usei para satisfazer essa fantasia. Mas você é um Potter, por dentro e por fora. Eu o desprezo.

Severus fixou o olhar em Harry, como se quisesse fulminá-lo com um _Avada Kedavra_, e viu Harry estremecer e se encolher. Não suportando mais, Severus deu-lhe as costas e saiu da sala de visitas.

De volta à sua cela, Severus desmoronou. Sentou-se no chão de pedra, os joelhos erguidos, o rosto enterrado entre as mãos.

oOoOo

Durante as semanas seguintes, a rotina sombria de Severus só foi quebrada por visitas de McGonagall e Arthur Weasley. Os dois haviam tentado animá-lo com um palavrório vazio, típico dos Gryffindors, de que ele havia feito muito pela Ordem e que eles não o iriam abandonar.

Tiberius Ogden, figura importante do Wizengamot e amigo de Albus Dumbledore, ia visitá-lo todas as semanas. Ele fora apontado seu advogado de defesa. Era um homem alto, imponente, de longa barba prateada como Albus, mas expressão mais séria e preocupada. Ele parecia, aliás, bastante preocupado com Severus. Fazia-lhe longos interrogatórios e dizia que Severus precisava acreditar que seria inocentado. Severus respondia às perguntas, mas se recusava terminantemente a se defender no tribunal. Sabia que nada daquilo iria adiantar. A maioria da Ordem o odiava, e nem o Ministério nem o Wizengamot iriam querer libertar um ex-Comensal da Morte.

Acima de tudo, no entanto, Severus, em profunda depressão, não achava que merecia ser absolvido. Ele havia sido o responsável pelas mortes de Lily, James, Albus e nem ele sabia quantos Muggles inocentes.

Infelizmente, sua varinha lhe fora tirada. Caso contrário, ele já teria lançado um _Avada Kedavra_ sobre si mesmo.

Os dias se arrastaram, todos iguais, até o momento em que o carcereiro comunicou-lhe que ele iria ser julgado naquele dia.

Mandaram-no tomar banho e lhe deram vestes normais, sem a estampa da cadeia, para vestir.

Continua...


	6. Julgamento

**Respostas às Reviews dos Capítulos Anteriores:**

**Mel Deep Dark:** Oh, angst, sem dúvida. Também tenho uma queda para angst. Mais quando leio do que quando escrevo. Não sou forte o bastante para fazer meus personagens sofrerem por muito tempo! Quanto aos outros assuntos, já conversamos lá no grupo, então... vamos em frente.

**Ana Snape:** Ahahaha, pois é, eu peguei uma série de questões que foram discutidas logo após terminarmos HBP e joguei nesta história. Mas cada um de nós, escritores, vai acabar trabalhando esses assuntos de forma diferente, por mais que parta de um ponto semelhante. Estou ansiosa por ler a tua história.

**Nicolle Snape:** No fundo quase todos nós escrevemos clichês e gostamos deles, não é? Esta minha história tem muitos, muitos clichês!

**Marck Evans:** Pode, pode matar o Snape, sim. Ele merece. Só que aí você vai ter de ressuscitá-lo, para eu poder acabar a história :). Obrigada, amiguim, você me faz sorrir.

**Amanda Saitou:** Amanda! Estava com muita saudade de você. Como eu disse para a Ana, eu joguei no caldeirão vários tópicos que discutimos entre nós ao terminar de ler HBP. Mas tenho certeza de que cada um de nós irá trabalhar esses dados de forma diferente. Aguardo a tua história com expectativa. Sobre Severus ter se aproximado de Harry de forma muito rápida, não adianta, cada um de nós tem um ritmo diferente também. Algumas pessoas sempre vão achar que foi muito lento e outras que foi muito rápido! A minha explicação é que, bem, eles são dois caras sozinhos dividindo uma cama... Mais do que isso. O tipo de feitiço de cura que Severus teve de usar em Harry implicava um envolvimento emocional.

**Lilibeth:** Pois é. Esse casal sempre acaba assim, Severus vira Gryffindor. Ou é só nas minhas histórias? Ah, sei, você confia em mim mas já vai ameaçando, né? Bela amiga, você! ;)

**Capítulo 6 - Julgamento**

Pela segunda vez em sua vida, Severus entrou nas masmorras do Tribunal Dez, com sua ampla sala circular, as paredes de pedra escura mal iluminadas pelas tochas. Os bancos estavam todos tomados. Atravessou a sala sob sussurros, escoltado por dois brutamontes. Estes o levaram até a cadeira no centro da sala. Severus sentou-se e as correntes ligadas à cadeira cerraram-se a seu redor, imobilizando-o completamente.

Tomando coragem, Severus ergueu os olhos para as fileiras de bancos nas laterais. Havia muitas pessoas de preto — provavelmente de luto por uma ou mais das muitas vítimas da guerra. Avistou Sprout e Hagrid em meio aos presentes. Algumas fileiras acima, Arthur e Molly Weasley, seus filhos Ronald e Ginevra, e Hermione Granger. Nos bancos à sua frente, os cinqüenta jurados do Wizengamot fitavam-no, alguns com ar de curiosidade, outros de repulsa. Nenhum o olhava com simpatia, mas isso não era nenhuma surpresa para ele. Ao lado de Rufus Scrimgeour, o Ministro da Magia, no meio da fileira da frente, um homem de barba castanha e rosto severo se levantou. Severus reconheceu Amos Diggory, o novo Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que iria presidir a sessão.

Todos silenciaram para ouvi-lo. Diggory abriu um rolo de pergaminho e leu as acusações.

— Estamos aqui reunidos hoje para julgar o acusado, Severus Tobias Snape, pelo assassinato premeditado de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore por meio de um Feitiço Mortal, e de ter agido como duplo espião para favorecer a causa de um grupo ilegal e terrorista vulgarmente conhecido como "os Comensais da Morte" — declarou Diggory.

Então Diggory se dirigiu a Severus.

— Severus Snape. O senhor tem consciência do motivo pelo qual está sendo julgado?

— Tenho — respondeu Severus.

— Então ouviremos os discursos de abertura de ambas as partes, a começar da acusação. Interrogadora Umbridge?

Severus fez questão de desligar a mente do que estava acontecendo. Era humilhante demais que fosse Umbridge a pessoa a acusá-lo.

Quando a voz melíflua de Umbridge silenciou, Tiberius Ogden se ergueu. Suas vestes cor-de-cobre ressaltavam-lhe a palidez do rosto e das mãos. Era uma figura carismática. Mas Severus também não prestou atenção a seu discurso. Sentia-se entorpecido e distante da realidade.

De repente, notou que o juiz estava se dirigindo a ele, iniciando o seu interrogatório.

Severus ergueu os olhos para ele.

— Eu estou cansado. Tenho direito a permanecer em silêncio, não?

— Esse direito lhe é garantido pelas leis do Wizengamot, mas a falta do seu depoimento pesará contra o senhor.

— Eu sou culpado. Assumo todas as culpas.

O alvoroço tomou conta do recinto, e Ogden pediu a palavra para dizer que o réu se encontrava em estado de depressão, provocado pelos efeitos residuais do Feitiço Mortal em sua mente, e que sua palavra deveria ser desconsiderada. Diggory insistiu com Severus ainda várias vezes.

— Me deixe em paz — foi a única resposta de Severus.

Diggory decidiu dar procedimento ao julgamento chamando as testemunhas de acusação.

Bellatrix foi a primeira a entrar, toda acorrentada. Severus não pôde deixar de admirar sua inabalável lealdade ao Lord das Trevas. Seu testemunho, curiosamente, acabou sendo-lhe favorável, já que ela relatou o momento em que ele e Narcissa haviam proferido o Juramento Inquebrável. Era, acreditava Severus, uma circunstância atenuante. Mesmo que todos acreditassem que ele havia matado Albus, poderiam também entender que havia sido um recurso extremo, já que, se ele não o matasse, morreria. Não fora esse o seu motivo, na realidade; Severus preferiria ter morrido a matar Albus, se tivesse tido escolha. Mas talvez aquilo fizesse a diferença entre ser executado ou passar o resto da vida em Azkaban. Não que Severus preferisse a segunda hipótese à primeira.

Depois de Bellatrix, a Interrogadora chamou Filius Flitwick, que relatou ter sido atacado por Severus assim que entrara em seu escritório e o avisara de que Hogwarts estava sendo invadida por Comensais da Morte.

Pobre Filius. Jamais o teria atacado, se houvesse outro jeito. Severus sentiu uma nova onda de culpa o invadir, e se desligou outra vez do que acontecia no tribunal, deixando a mente se embrenhar em lembranças dos terríveis momentos que haviam precedido a morte de Albus.

Severus foi acordado de suas reminiscências pela chamada de Harry Potter ao banco de testemunhas.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Harry, Severus se surpreendeu ao ver a determinação estampada na expressão do garoto. Harry lembrava-lhe Albus em seus momentos de fúria — poderoso, implacável, inamovível.

Harry era, na verdade, a única testemunha ocular de seu crime presente no tribunal. Greyback e Amycus haviam morrido durante a guerra; Alecto, Yaxley e Draco estavam foragidos.

Umbridge cumpriu seu papel com competência, fazendo com que Harry relatasse o momento em que Snape lançara o Feitiço Mortal sobre Dumbledore. Harry tentara, visivelmente, ser objetivo, mas a interrogadora explorara o momento da forma mais melodramática possível.

Ogden, no entanto, revelou-se brilhante, e fez com que Harry descrevesse novamente o momento da morte de Dumbledore. Harry relatou que Snape e Dumbledore haviam trocado um demorado olhar, e então Snape dissera "_Avada Kedavra_", um jato de luz verde saíra de sua varinha e Dumbledore havia sido jogado para o alto. Relatou também que os olhos de Dumbledore estavam fechados quando Harry se aproximara de seu corpo. Ora, argumentava Ogden, não é isso o que acontece com um verdadeiro _Avada Kedavra_. O corpo não é jogado para o alto, e os olhos ficam abertos. Ogden sugeria a Harry se o que poderia ter acontecido não seria que Snape havia lançado um _Impedimenta _não verbal e, em seguida, fingido lançar o _Avada Kedavra_. Harry refletiu por um instante e disse que sim, que isso seria possível.

Severus conteve um riso histérico. Quantas teorias mirabolantes não inventavam os advogados! Infelizmente, nada daquilo era verdade. Severus lançara mesmo um Feitiço Mortal, inclusive porque era o jeito mais indolor de matar. Mas se o seu advogado conseguisse fazer o júri engolir aquela história da carochinha...

Se bem que era mesmo estranho que o corpo de Albus tivesse sido lançado para o alto e que seus olhos estivessem fechados ao morrer. Severus meneou a cabeça. Com Albus era assim mesmo: nada era normal.

A seguir, em resposta às perguntas de Ogden, Harry narrou como Severus salvara sua vida no embate final, ficando entre ele e Voldemort. E como Severus eliminara a última Horcrux, extraindo o pedaço de alma que Voldemort havia implantado em Harry. A platéia se admirava a cada palavra, e aplaudiu-o ao final.

Por fim, Aberforth Dumbledore foi chamado ao banco das testemunhas, e chegou trazendo uma penseira embaixo do braço.

Diggory explicou à Corte que o Wizengamot havia tido acesso à penseira de Albus Dumbledore e que havia acabado por concordar que ela constituía uma importante prova. Alguns técnicos entraram na sala para instalar um aparelho que permitia a projeção das memórias em uma tela.

O coração de Severus bateu acelerado quando começaram a desfilar à sua frente, como num filme, os momentos mais importantes de sua vida que envolviam Albus. O momento em que Sibyll Trelawney lera a profecia e Severus fora apanhado escutando atrás da porta. O momento em que Severus, quase às lágrimas, procurara Albus e relatara que o Lord das Trevas estava atrás de James e Lily Potter. O momento em que Severus contara de seu arrependimento por ter-se juntado aos Comensais da Morte e se oferecera para ser um instrumento para derrotar o Lord das Trevas. O momento em que Albus chegara ferido após tentar destruir o anel, e o modo como Severus conseguira barrar o feitiço e prolongar a vida de Albus, incluindo uma conversa em que ambos reconheciam que Albus não teria muitos meses de vida. O momento em que Albus lhe pedira, lhe exigira, que o matasse quando chegasse o momento adequado, e que não deixasse Draco virar um assassino nem a sua função de espião ser colocada em risco. E, por fim, uma memória do próprio Aberforth de uma conversa com Albus em que este lhe entregava as memórias e dizia que estava preparado para a próxima grande aventura, e que faria o possível para garantir, com esse ato, a maior proteção possível a Severus, porque Severus seria a pessoa com mais condições de ajudar a Harry quando fosse necessário. Albus reafirmou sua confiança em Severus. Aberforth lhe perguntou em que consistiria essa proteção. A imagem de Albus pareceu iluminar-se ao dizer:

— É uma magia muito antiga. Com o meu sacrifício, colocarei uma proteção em Severus semelhante à que Lily colocou em Harry ao morrer para salvá-lo.

Então a projeção se encerrou. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Severus, e a sala toda estava em alvoroço.

_Albus, seu desgraçado. Eu não queria matá-lo. E muito menos queria viver depois de tê-lo matado,_ pensou Severus.

Diggory pediu silêncio e convocou Tiberius Ogden para o discurso final da defesa. Ogden levantou uma a uma as evidências de que Dumbledore sabia de sua morte iminente e planejara, se não exatamente o momento, o modo como deveria se dar, confiando totalmente em Severus. Enfatizou a confiança que Dumbledore depositava em Snape, ponto confirmado por todas as testemunhas ali interrogadas. Ressaltou não haver provas de que o feitiço que Snape havia lançado sobre Dumbledore havia sido mesmo um Feitiço Mortal e que, ao contrário, o testemunho de Harry Potter parecia indicar o contrário. Lembrou, em palavras emocionadas, o quanto o Mundo Mágico devia a Severus Snape, por ter salvado a vida de Harry Potter e eliminado a possibilidade da volta de Lord Voldemort. E encerrou com um verdadeiro panegírico à coragem e habilidade de Severus Snape por se dispor a arriscar toda a sua vida e reputação para salvar o Mundo Mágico.

Dolores Umbridge não deixou por menos, e acusou Severus Snape de ser um verdadeiro Judas, uma serpente dissimulada e que sempre servira ao Lord das Trevas. Fazendo um longo elogio a Dumbledore, jogou sobre Severus Snape toda a culpa de haver posto fim à vida do mais generoso e hábil mago contemporâneo com o feitiço mais imperdoável de todos.

Então os jurados do Wizengamot se retiraram para uma sala anexa, para deliberar. Severus também foi retirado da sala e colocado em uma cela contígua. Severus teve de esperar ali por mais de uma hora.

Por fim, ele foi levado de volta à sala do tribunal. Em seguida, os jurados voltaram ao plenário, um a um, com Griselda Marchbanks, a chefe do Wizengamot, à frente.

Diggory se dirigiu a ela.

— Os senhores chegaram a um veredito?

— Sim, Excelência. Declaramos o réu inocente, por falta de provas.

Severus não conseguiu acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Mas as correntes que o envolviam se abriram e o libertaram. Diggory devolveu-lhe, simbolicamente, a varinha, e ele logo foi cercado por pessoas cumprimentando-o e jornalistas fazendo-lhe perguntas. Desgastado física e emocionalmente, Severus estava quase desmaiando quando viu o cerco se abrir subitamente e Harry surgir para resgatá-lo.

Continua...


	7. Sonhos e Realidade

**Comentário da Autora e Respostas às Reviews dos Capítulos Anteriores:**

Mais um capítulo curtíssimo. É, eu sei, mas não se zanguem. Eu vou compensar postando os dois últimos capítulos juntos, tudo bem? Portanto, agora só falta mais uma atualização para o fim.

**Nicolle Snape:** Que bom que você gostou! Realmente, isso que o DBD pediu para ele não se pede, não? Tenho a maior vontade de abraçar Sev agora (no canon, também).

**Srta Kinomoto:** Não precisa pedir desculpas! Será que sim, será que não? ;-) Vamos ver, né?

**Ana Snape:** Obrigada, Ana. A sua opinião é preciosa para mim!

**Marck Evans:** He he he, bela interpretação! E ótimas perguntas, também!

**Sheyla Snape: **Pois é, eu queria acreditar que há uma possibilidade de Dumbledore estar vivo, mas é difícil, depois do clima que a JKR criou no final, e também aquela cena em que Harry chama Snape de covarde e Snape fica, digamos, transtornado. Obrigada pela ótima review!

**entlzab:** Claro, eu tinha de falar do poder curativo! Me apaixonei por esse novo Snape! Acho que vou usar esse aspecto em todas as fics que puder. Estou ansiosa pela sua nova fic, amiga!

**Capítulo 7 - Sonhos e Realidade**

Harry lado-aparatara com ele na sala de seu sobrado em Hogsmeade, e estava agora diante dele, a menos de meio metro de distância. Severus encarou-o com firmeza, mas não tentou ler seus pensamentos. Harry se aproximou ainda mais, e Severus teve de aceitar a estranha realidade de que iria ser beijado por Harry Potter.

Severus estava tão atordoado que não conseguiu pensar em nenhum motivo pelo qual devesse tentar impedi-lo.

Quando Harry descolou os lábios dos seus, Severus o encarou fixamente.

— Só me esclareça uma coisa: que parte do meu discurso de "eu não quero mais saber de você" na sala de visitas de Azkaban você não entendeu?

— Eu sou um péssimo Legilimens, mas não sou um completo imbecil como você parece pensar. Passei sete anos enganado a seu respeito, mas desde que eu o conheci mais de perto, você não me engana mais. No primeiro momento eu até acreditei, mas depois, me lembrando do que vivemos aqui dentro... me lembrando da sua expressão quando estávamos juntos... Sabe, não dá, nem você é tão bom ator assim.

Severus meneou a cabeça. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava livre. E devia isso, em grande parte, àquele jovem Gryffindor que ele rejeitara canalhamente. Não fazia sentido. Era assustador. Severus se preparara para enfrentar a morte ou a prisão — não _aquilo_.

— Você deve estar cansado e faminto — disse Harry. — Por que não vai tomar um banho enquanto eu preparo o jantar?

oOoOo

O rosbife com salada de batata e o vinho de elfos estavam excelentes, mas Severus permanecera calado o tempo todo, sem conseguir relaxar. Quando terminaram a sobremesa, uma torta de trufas de chocolate, Harry segurou a mão de Severus entre as suas.

Severus não conseguiu mais conter a exasperação.

— Por que está fazendo isso? O que você quer de mim?

Havia surpresa e mágoa no olhar que o jovem lhe dirigia.

— O que quer dizer?

— Não entendo. Não entendo nada. Por que você iria querer ficar comigo, quando há uma garota bonita, cheia de vida e juventude esperando por você?

— Como você sabe sobre Ginny? — Harry observou-o, então arregalou os olhos. — Oh. Entendo. Eu devia ter aprendido Oclumência.

Os lábios de Severus se curvaram leve e obliquamente.

— Eu o avisei.

— Bem... Ginny e eu já havíamos rompido há um ano.

— Não me diga que não esperava reatar com ela, porque eu não acreditaria.

— Eu falei com Ginny enquanto você ainda estava em Azkaban e rompi com ela definitivamente.

— Por quê?

— Ginny foi um belo sonho de quando eu ainda era inocente. Mas ela não viveu nada do que eu tive de passar neste último ano. Ela não viu o horror que eu tive de presenciar e as coisas horríveis que precisei fazer para derrotar Voldemort. Não creio que ela possa me entender. E, de qualquer jeito, meu coração agora é de outro.

Um calor intenso aqueceu-lhe a alma, mas Severus não sabia como responder a isso, como reagir. Severus fora amado, sim, por sua mãe, com certeza, e por Dumbledore, talvez. Pessoas a quem ele, de um modo ou de outro, aprendera a servir. Por incrível que parecesse, Severus sabia servir; sabia, também, subjugar. Mas Harry não estava ali para servir nem ser servido. Harry estava ali porque o amava, e isso deixava Severus apavorado.

— Severus — disse Harry, os olhos cristalinos fixos nos seus —, eu também estou morrendo de medo.

Severus o encarou com surpresa. Teria Harry, enfim, aprendido Legilimência? Não, não era isso. Ele apenas reconhecera em Severus as mesmas emoções que o assaltavam. Severus se lembrou de que Harry havia, tanto quanto ele, sofrido abusos na infância.

Severus descansou a mão sobre a de Harry, sem dizer nada.

— Eu não me importo que você só goste de mim por causa de minha mãe — sussurrou Harry, tão baixo que Severus mal pôde escutar.

Severus gelou.

— Por que está dizendo isso? Você não disse que não acreditou no que eu lhe falei aquela tarde em Azkaban?

— Não acreditei que você não me quisesse, mas acho que é verdade que...

— Acha que é em Lily que penso quando estou com você? Não é verdade, Harry. — O polegar de Severus acariciava as costas da mão de Harry. — Talvez, quando você era pequeno, os olhos de Lily tenham me feito querer protegê-lo, apesar de tudo o mais em você me lembrar James Potter. Lily foi uma doce obsessão. A verdade é que eu nunca amei Lily fora de minha imaginação. — Severus puxou Harry para junto de si, e Harry sentou em seu colo, de frente para ele. — Você, Harry... você é real.

Harry abriu um sorriso tímido.

— Mas você nunca teve ninguém... real?

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso malicioso, tomando o rosto de Harry entre as mãos.

— Você não espera que eu seja virgem, espera? — Vendo Harry corar, Severus fitou-o gravemente. — Tive alguns relacionamentos, tanto com mulheres como com homens. Nem todos lícitos, nem todos agradáveis. Com a vida que levei, eu nunca pude pensar em ter relacionamentos duradouros. E eu não sou exatamente o sonho de ninguém.

— É o meu, agora. E eu quero ser o seu, Severus.

Severus olhou no fundo dos olhos de Harry.

Continua...


	8. Doce Inquietude

**Comentário da Autora e Respostas às Reviews dos Capítulos Anteriores**

Ana Snape, escritora fenomenal, colocou uma pulga atrás da minha orelha. O correto deve ser "a horcrux", "uma horcrux", já que a palavra vem de "cruz". Não vou alterar isto aqui na mas quando postar a história no meu site, daqui a um ou dois dias, provavelmente irei alterar.

**Ana Snape:** :) É verdade, eu sou romântica! E agora, você descobriu o meu segredo! Obrigada, Ana, tuas reviews me deixaram muito feliz. Pessoal, não deixem de ler as histórias da Ana, ela é fantástica.

**Nicolle Snape:** Aha, será que ele achou mesmo que Sev era virgem? Bem, às vezes até eu acho. O cara é feio e não é nada gentil... (Ptyx se encolhe para não ser massacrada) Ou, como diria JKR, quem é que iria querer ter alguma coisa com o Snape? Ahahaha, até parece, né?

**entlzab:** Putz, eu nem tinha reparado que o capítulo 7 dá a maior bandeira de final de história. Como eu sempre digo, eu não penso as histórias para serem postadas em capítulos. Espero que goste destes _outros _capítulos finais!

**Marck Evans:** Eu parti de dois pressupostos para escrever essa história. 1) Seria h/c; 2) Seria dedicada a você. Somando 1 com 2, teria de dar uma história romântica! (Bem, até o ponto em que Harry e Severus aceitam esse papel. Você sabe que eles não são fáceis.)

**Mel Deep Dark:** Que bom que você gostou! Espero que goste destes também. Obrigada pelas reviews!

**Annianka:** É Istfy - um monte de consoantes juntas! São duas histórias bem diferentes, não? Ainda bem que você está gostando desta também.

**Amanda Saitou:** Sabe que, na verdade, o meu julgamento acabou reproduzindo aquele julgamento que foi feito na convenção Accio, na Inglaterra. Meio sem querer. É natural, porque o fandom todo juntou provas contra e a favor, e eu fiz o mesmo! Forte e frágil ao mesmo tempo - ah, se não é isso o que nos faz fãs de Sev, o que será? (suspiros)

**Capítulo 8 - Doce Inquietude**

Harry se viu sendo lado-aparatado por Severus em seu quarto. Severus o depositou sobre a cama, tirou-lhe os sapatos e transfigurou imediatamente a cama de solteiro em uma cama de casal.

Depois de se livrar de seus próprios sapatos, Severus tirou-lhe os óculos e as vestes. O olhar que Severus lançou a seu corpo foi o bastante para que seu pênis fremisse e ficasse semi-ereto. Severus acariciou-lhe o tórax, fitando-o com admiração, e começou a distribuir mordidas pela orelha, pescoço e tórax de Harry. Carícias úmidas sobre sua pele, lábios quentes roçando-lhe o mamilo... Sem conseguir se conter, Harry segurou-lhe a cabeça ali onde a queria, e Severus cerrou os lábios em torno do mamilo, sugando-o, mordendo-o, rolando-o com a língua.

Harry estava derretendo. Mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos de Severus, e não conseguia mais conter os gemidos.

— Por favor...

— Diga-me o que quer, Harry.

Mas Harry não sabia exatamente o que queria.

— Mais...

E os lábios de Severus passaram a traçar espirais quentes e úmidas ao redor do outro mamilo, antes de se cerrarem sobre aquele pequeno ponto. Desta vez Severus raspou os dentes de leve sobre ele, fazendo Harry arder de prazer.

Quando Harry achava que não poderia ficar ainda mais excitado, Severus desceu a mão pela lateral de seu corpo até chegar aos quadris, em uma carícia lenta.

Ávido por mais contato, Harry ergueu a barra das vestes de Severus, que o ajudou a retirá-las. Então Harry passou a perna por sobre a de Severus e o puxou para mais perto, enredilhando-se a ele. Mas sentiu Severus estremecer e recuar.

— Harry, não...

Harry se afastou, embaraçado, certo de que havia feito algo errado.

— Desculpe.

— Garoto tolo, é só que, se você fizer isso de novo, eu não vou resistir muito tempo — disse Severus, em voz rouca.

— Oh — disse Harry. — Mas eu não vou resistir muito tempo, de qualquer jeito. Não com você me acariciando assim.

Severus suspirou.

— Eu havia esquecido como é quando se tem dezoito anos...

Então Severus desceu pelo seu corpo, o hálito quente sobre seu estômago, a língua penetrando-lhe o umbigo, em rápidas lambidas, depois descendo ainda mais, traçando uma trilha úmida até...

— Oh, por favor, Severus! — implorou Harry, erguendo a cabeça para ver Severus fitá-lo com uma expressão predatória.

— Como quiser, Harry — disse Severus, baixando-lhe as cuecas e desnudando-lhe o pênis ereto.

Severus ajoelhou-se entre suas coxas e segurou-lhe a base do pênis. Harry deixou escapar um gemido de prazer. Os lábios de Severus cobriram-lhe a pontinha, úmidos e quentes, e começaram a descer, descer, e... Harry nunca havia sentido nada parecido. Nunca tanto prazer. Ele se contorcia e gemia e arqueava o corpo para Severus, enquanto aquela hábil língua tocava-lhe a veia mais sensível. Harry segurou firme a cabeça de Severus, acompanhando-lhe o movimento de sobe e desce, mas quando a ponta de seu pênis tocou a garganta de Severus, Harry não resistiu. O mundo pareceu estilhaçar-se a seu redor, engolfando-o em intermináveis ondas de prazer.

Severus se deitou novamente a seu lado.

Harry se aconchegou junto a ele.

— Isso foi... incrível.

Harry sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de dar a Severus o mesmo prazer que ele lhe dera, mas tudo era muito novo para ele, e temia estragar o momento fazendo algo errado. Havia uma coisa que ele sabia fazer, no entanto. Cobriu os lábios de Severus com os seus, e sentiu uma nova onda de desejo o invadir ao provar seu próprio gosto na boca do amante.

Severus enlaçou-lhe a cintura e pressionou-se delicadamente contra ele. Harry interrompeu o beijo.

— Eu quero você... dentro de mim.

A expressão com que Severus o fitou fez com que o calor voltasse a se concentrar em seu baixo ventre.

— Harry, você me deixa louco.

Os hábeis dedos de Severus exploravam-lhe as costas e os lados, curvando-se ao redor de seu traseiro e ao longo das coxas.

Harry o imitava, explorando-lhe as costas, apertando-lhe o traseiro, maravilhando-se com o mero ato de tocar o amante. Severus ainda estava de cuecas, no entanto, e isso não podia ficar assim.

— Tire isso — ordenou, puxando a cueca de Severus para baixo.

Severus obedeceu. Ao ver o pênis de Severus já escorrendo uma gota prematura de sêmen, Harry ficou de novo plenamente ereto.

Eles começaram a se mover juntos, corpo contra corpo, pele contra pele. O cheiro másculo, almiscarado de Severus o embriagava.

— Por favor, Severus... agora.

— Harry, é a sua primeira vez, não é?

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu não quero machucá-lo. Preciso prepará-lo.

Severus invocou sua varinha, que veio ter às suas mãos. Virou Harry de bruços, separou-lhe as pernas, e encostou a ponta de sua varinha na entrada de Harry. Harry o escutou murmurar um feitiço semelhante aos feitiços curativos que Severus lhe aplicara naqueles dias de "exorcismo".

— Assim você não sentirá qualquer dor — sussurrou Severus ao seu ouvido. — Mas se você mudar de idéia e quiser que eu pare, é só pedir.

— Tudo bem.

Harry sentiu o dedo de Severus insinuar-se por entre a fenda entre suas nádegas e sondar-lhe a entradinha, devagar. Um frio percorreu a espinha de Harry quando o dedo rompeu a barreira inicial dos músculos e o penetrou, mas logo seus músculos se acomodaram ao redor dele e a sensação de incômodo deu lugar à vontade de ter... mais. Severus pediu-lhe que ficasse de joelhos, com os joelhos separados, e passou um longo tempo preparando-o com dois dedos. Quando Harry já começava a ficar impaciente, Severus penetrou-o com a língua, fazendo Harry se contorcer e gritar de prazer. Por fim, Severus retirou a língua e encostou a ponta do pênis à entrada de Harry, sondando-o de leve, entrando só um pouquinho.

— Severus, eu queria...

Severus se recolheu de imediato.

— O que é?

— Eu queria poder ver você enquanto... você sabe...

— Não é tão confortável, ainda mais para uma primeira vez, mas se é o que você quer...

Severus deixou-o virar de costas, depois ergueu-lhe as pernas e colocou-as sobre seus ombros.

Harry sentiu Severus penetrando centímetro a centímetro. Era uma sensação indescritível. Não havia dor, apenas a sensação de ser preenchido.

Por um instante, Severus ficou imóvel, olhos negros fitando os de Harry cheios de desejo, até que Harry, não conseguindo mais se conter, ergueu os quadris para encontrá-lo.

— Ah... — gemeu Severus, segurando os quadris de Harry com firmeza e indo ao seu encontro.

E Severus começou a se mover dentro dele, devagar e suavemente a princípio, depois em um ritmo cada vez mais forte. Harry arqueava-se a cada estocada, querendo mais e mais de Severus dentro de si. Severus agora respirava pesado e acelerado, e seu rosto refletia apenas desejo, esforço, concentração. Como era belo, pensou Harry. De repente, Severus alterou o ângulo, só um pouquinho, e uma onda de prazer atingiu Harry com tudo. Severus não diminuiu o ritmo, entrou ainda mais fundo, seus corpos se movendo em sincronia perfeita.

— Harry...

Severus deixou um arquejo escapar, e aquele som pareceu atingir Harry exatamente em seu ponto de maior prazer. Quase no limiar da consciência, Harry sentiu Severus gozar dentro de si enquanto o mundo se dissolvia em uma explosão de luzes.

Levou algum tempo até Harry voltar a si e descobrir-se preso sob Severus em uma confortável confusão de braços e pernas. Por um longo instante ele apenas ficou ali, saboreando a sensação de ter o calor de Severus sobre si.

— Estou sufocando você — disse Severus, enfim, voltando a si e rolando para o lado.

— Eu estava gostando — reclamou Harry.

Severus passou os braços a seu redor, com expressão sonolenta. Harry se aninhou junto a ele e os dois adormeceram juntos.

TBC...


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

— Enquanto esperava você acordar, eu fiquei pensando, e tomei uma decisão. Vou vender a casa em Spinner's End e abrir uma farmácia.

O sol já havia nascido, mas eles permaneciam na cama, conversando e fazendo planos.

— Quer dizer, vender poções? — perguntou Harry, insinuando os dedos por entre os pêlos macios do tórax de Severus.

— Se os negócios prosperarem, talvez eu possa também fazer pesquisas, o que sempre foi o meu sonho.

— Se você me ensinar feitiços de cura, poderíamos ser sócios. Eu ajudaria você no trabalho, e você teria mais tempo para pesquisar. — Harry olhou para Severus, em expectativa. — Eu quero ajudar a curar as pessoas. Você poderia ficar com o primeiro andar e o porão, e eu teria um consultório no segundo andar.

— A sua fama irá atrair muitos consumidores. O que não é um fator de todo indesejável. — Severus o fitou com desconfiança. — Você vai cobrar as consultas, espero.

— Er...

— Você precisa entender que vivemos em um mundo capitalista. Não sei por que o Mundo Mágico ainda não concebeu um sistema menos perverso, mas, infelizmente, é essa a realidade. Você pode achar que estará fazendo caridade se não cobrar, mas pense que, nesse caso, você estará tirando o emprego de muitos medibruxos.

— Certo. Você tem razão. Eu não tinha pensando nisso por esse ângulo.

— Não vai ser fácil, Harry.

— O que não vai ser fácil?

— Viver comigo.

— Oh. Eu sei.

— Você já pensou na reação dos seus amigos quando souberem?

— Eles vão ter de se acostumar. E os seus amigos também.

— Meus amigos? Eu não tenho amigos.

— E os Malfoy?

Severus suspirou. Gostaria que Harry pudesse entender o que os Malfoy representavam para ele, mas era difícil explicar. Lucius o protegera quando criança, e depois, nos tempos negros de sua vida com os Comensais da Morte, eles sempre haviam protegido um ao outro. Com todos os seus defeitos, Lucius sempre lhe fora leal. E Draco, apesar de toda a sua imaturidade, era como um filho para Severus.

— Lucius será solto em breve, é verdade. Espero que ele possa reconstruir sua vida. Draco e Narcissa precisam dele. — Severus segurou a mão direita de Harry com a sua. — Vamos fazer um Juramento Inquebrável?

Harry arregalou os olhos, depois sorriu.

— Isso é magia negra, Severus. Como diria Hermione, nada de bom pode vir daí.

— Os votos de casamento dos Muggle não são muito diferentes disso.

— Está me pedindo em casamento?

— Não sei se você percebeu, mas nós dois somos magos. Não existe casamento entre pessoas de mesmo sexo no mundo mágico, Harry.

— Isso é algo muito errado.

— Concordo. Mas ninguém pode nos impedir...

— ... de fazer um Juramento Inquebrável?

Severus não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

— Não, garoto impertinente. De destruirmos nossas vidas ficando juntos para todo o sempre.

— Ah, sim. Deve haver alguma profecia sobre isso, não? Tipo... "Nenhum dos dois pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver"?

Severus fuzilou-o com os olhos.

— Vamos ter de conversar muito seriamente sobre o nosso relacionamento daqui para frente. O primeiro ponto que precisa ficar claro é: nada de profecias!

Como que para assegurar-se de que não ia ouvir mais nenhum absurdo, Severus capturou os lábios de Harry como se nunca mais fosse soltá-los.

**The End**

Até a próxima pessoal, espero que tenham gostado! Em um ou dois dias postarei a história no meu site, em um bloco só.


End file.
